Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{3}{4} \times 2\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{23}{4} \times \dfrac{14}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{23 \times 14}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{322}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{161}{10}$ $ = 16 \dfrac{1}{10}$